


Baby it's cold outside

by fastestmanalive



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive





	Baby it's cold outside

“There you go.” Thomas sat down next to Newt and handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Newt smiled at him in thanks, scooting closer to his boyfriend when the other boy put an arm around his shoulder. He took a sip while Thomas reached for the remote control and turned on the TV.

“Oh god,” Newt groaned and laughed at the same time when he saw what was on. “We've watched this a million times, can't you put on something better?”

“But it's a classic!” Thomas protested and pointed to the screen where _Home Alone_ was playing.

Newt sighed and nodded. “Alright, let's watch the bloody movie. Again.” He rubbed his frosty nose on Thomas's jumper-clad shoulder.

“You still cold?” Thomas asked with a concerned look on his face. They'd just gotten back from a snowball fight with Minho, Alby and the others. As soon as they had come home, they'd changed into clean ( _dry_ ) clothes, and Thomas had pulled out matching Christmas jumpers from somewhere. Newt had grimaced, but he couldn't say no to him, especially not with the promise of spending a lazy afternoon curled up on the couch with his boyfriend ahead of him.

Newt shrugged, and Thomas tugged a soft blanket over the two of them. “Better?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Newt took the mug out of Thomas's hand and put it and his own on the coffee table. He wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's neck and gave him a short kiss. “Much better,” he whispered against Thomas's lips and smiled before closing the gap and pulling Thomas into a kiss that left them both breathless and too hot.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy.”

 


End file.
